


Secrets

by morrezela



Series: The Fairy Tale 'Verse [13]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Magic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 18:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morrezela/pseuds/morrezela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fairytale AU: Jensen’s mother interrupts his plans for the evening</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> This is the thirteenth installment of the Sorcerer-Carpenter verse.
> 
> Disclaimer: This isn’t real. The people mentioned belong to themselves. I am receiving no remuneration from this.
> 
> Warnings: Curses, mentions of OC death and politics.  
> Reading Staircases, Portraits, Journeys, Hopes, Betrayals, Rescues, Homes, Memories, Duties, Returns, Mirrors and Blackbirds first is highly advisable - unless you want to be confused. If so, just start reading.
> 
> A/N: This installment was nagged for by tebtosca. She sent crying Jareds after me. 
> 
> All mistakes you find are my own.

That Jensen loved and trusted his mother was never a question. In the years of her absence, he had missed her sorely. While his father had taught him to be a king, his mother had taught him to be a ruler. She had shown him his people and his lands in ways that the finest of tutors and knights had never even thought to try.

Still, he was a bit perturbed when she called him away from his evening plans. He had a fine scheme of indulging in rolling balls and dancing dolls and baby drool on his agenda. Triplets were quite exhausting, but he did his best to shower them with affection even though the nannies and physicians all said that his children would not remember such indulgence.

Jensen always countered that he would remember his lack of affection. He also maintained that he must start the habit of spending time with his daughters and son early, else he would never develop it at all. Such a thing would be unforgivable in his eyes. After spending so long as a man without a family, he knew what such a thing could mean to any person.

But Jensen’s mother loved her grandchildren. She would now ask Jensen to do anything to harm them, so he assumed that her adamant wishes were based upon something other than fancy. His faith in her only grew when she bundled him up in his over-garments and led him out into the bitter cold night.

Mud sucked at his boots as he tromped through the ice and snow that was resting on top of it. Thick flakes of white obscured his view of the palace grounds as it fell from the sky. “I don’t suppose you’d care to tell me why we are out here?” he asked as his mother led him farther back into the gardens.

She smiled at him and shook her head ‘no.’ Jensen’ guard laughed quietly beside him. For as much as he was destined to become king, his own loyal subjects were not always on his side.

“Mother, as much as I enjoy nature…”

“Truly, Jensen, hush,” she ordered.

Annoyed though he was at her secrecy, Jensen held his tongue. There was little that he could do save storm back to the castle, and his curiosity was still piqued. What could there be that his mother would not share with him?

Eventually, as they made their way farther and farther along the winding paths, Jensen could see three tents erected in the far back corner of the gardens. Their canopies were white, blending in with all but the darkness surrounding them. The one tent was little more than an archway to provide shelter from the elements. Its canvas top was starting to sag from the weight of the snow while the other shelters were faring better.

“I do not understand,” Jensen said as they drew near the miniature encampment.

“You were not supposed to understand,” his mother told him. “If you had, I fear that you truly would have muddled everything.”

Jensen felt he should be insulted by that. Though he did not know of what his mother was speaking, it sounded like she was implying that he possessed less than stellar attributes. While true, Jensen did still have no small amount of pride. He opened his mouth to argue with her, but the appearance of a man stopped his words in his throat.

“Jared,” he whispered, heart knowing the face that his eyes could not yet make out in the shadows.

“Indeed,” his mother replied, amusement clear in her voice.

Jensen ignored her, instead quickening his step to bring him to the other man’s side. Once up close, he could see that Jared looked better than he had last seen him – though that was not a difficult feat to achieve. If Jensen thought about it the last two times he had set eyes upon Jared, he had not looked well. The first time, he had been nothing but a deal, cold corpse. More recently, he had looked wild, half-starved and unkempt.

Though still thin, this Jared’s hair had been combed out and trimmed and his thick beard shaved away. The bulk of his mane was gathered up in a leather cord at the back of his neck. Though Jensen could not see the tail from where he stood, he would lay a wager on it being braided in that incomprehensible design that his mother favored for special occasions.

“Jensen,” Jared’s mouth moved to form his name, but no sound came forth. His mouth curled into a frown of frustration, his brow furrowed in distress.

Jensen wanted nothing more than to soothe away those feelings, and there was nothing to stop him. He gently reached up to stroke his fingertips over the creases in Jared’s brow. “You’re so beautiful,” he told the other man, furiously blushing the heartbeat after for how silly he sounded.

Still, his ineptness at comfort worked well enough, Jared’s frown disappeared with the appearance of a smile. Jared’s eyes seemed to twinkle. Even though Jensen knew it was nothing more than the reflection of the nearby torches lighting the area, he couldn’t help but feel enamored of the way that it made Jared look.

“Let us begin, shall we?” Queen Jenhaia said as she stepped up next to Jensen’s side.

Part of him was irritated at her intrusion, but caught up in seeing Jared as he was, her interruption was necessary. Jensen knew that he had been mere seconds away from acting in a distinctly unbecoming manner towards his friend. There was no need to be giving the guards a show.

“Begin what?” he asked. Though he turned to face his mother as he asked the question, Jensen did not miss the flash of hurt and surprise that fluttered over Jared’s face.

“Don’t worry, Dear,” his mother said, placing a delicate hand on Jared’s forearm. “I didn’t tell him because Jensen is brash and not prone to hiding his feelings well. His father would have known that something was amiss if not the entire court.”

“Mother!” Jensen scolded.

“It is true. You hide many things well, Jensen. But your heart is not one of them,” she said fondly.

Jensen huffed, but held his tongue. There was no need to remind her of the long years that he spent pretending not to be his father’s son. There were, after all, more important matters at hand.

“Why is Jared out here like this?” he asked, returning his gaze to Jared’s face. The other man still looked pensive and concerned. Jensen grabbed one large hand in his own to give it a reassuring squeeze.

“Because you’re going to marry him,” his mother responded as if her answer was simple and uninteresting.

“Excuse me?” Jensen asked.

“There are many words that I could say right now, more that I could speak on Jared’s behalf,” his mother replied, “but they would be meaningless. Wed him, bed him. Come the morning we will have a hundred bureaucrats barking at our heels. Don’t give them a loophole to pick at.”

“This is not very romantic,” Jensen pointed out. He turned to Jared, reaching up to touch his cheek. “I would have this be romantic,” he told him softly.

Jared smiled at him then and shook his head, darting in to press a chaste kiss against Jensen’s cheek.

“I promise you candies later,” he swore as he led Jared towards the small tent that was pitched above a wedding altar.

Jared pursed his lips and blushed furiously before his free hand moved to brazenly squeeze at Jensen’s crotch. A scandalized gasp and a few merry chuckles echoed around them.

“That,” Jensen informed his soon-to-be husband, “is not candy.”


End file.
